Red Love
by xkeluboo
Summary: Despite the fact that she hated his guts and couldn't stand the sight of him, everyone knew they were perfect for each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Artemis," Black Canary cleared her throat as she stepped out of the apartment building and onto the terrace, shutting the sliding doors behind her. "I absolutely adore what you've done to your new place."

"Thanks, Dinah. I can't believe this is your first time seeing it. I bought this place nearly a month ago." The two ladies held a glass of wine in their hands, while they wore casual attires. Down time was much needed an active city such as Star City.

"I apologize. My schedule has been ridiculous with all of this wedding planning." Ollie had finally grown some balls and asked Dinah to marry him. "But I want you to know, no one is more proud of you than I am." The smile on Dinah's lips was unquestionably whole-hearted.

Artemis had grown into a beautiful young woman. No longer was she the same insecure teenager. After being under the supervision and assistance of Green Arrow and Black Canary for the past five years, her body was more fit, her mind clearer, and her aim more accurate than ever before. But the one feature Artemis improved on the most had to be her confidence. Never had she been more sure of her place in the world.

"Thanks, Dinah." Artemis returned the kind smile. "But I have to ask, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Black Canary sighed dreamily and her gaze lifted to the star-lit sky. "Amazingly. The wedding is going to be huge. Everyone is invited. It's going to be so colorful!"

"You sound very excited." In fact, her excitement was almost contagious.

"I guess I am. But what I'm most the excited about is spending the rest of my life with the most handsome man I've ever met." Dinah took a deep breath before laughing at herself. "Geeze, could I sound anymore cliche?"

"You're in love." Artemis stared admirably at the strong, happy woman in front of her. "Everything is cliche when it comes to love." She pointed out expertly.

"Speaking of love..." Dinah leaned her elbow against the wooden railing. "What's your love life looking like? Have you been dating?"

Artemis took a sip of her wine and looked away. Dinah eyed her with curious eyes. "I'm still single. I've been on a few dates here and there, but nothing serious."

Dinah's eyes narrowed slightly. "No special man in your life?"

"Men are too...complicated." She couldn't have explained it any better.

"So you prefer women?" Dinah raised a suspiscious brow.

The two women burst into laughter.

* * *

Artemis' lithe body curled comfortably underneath the sheets of her bed. She had just gotten to sleep an hour ago after saying goodbye to Dinah.

The sound of her front door clicking open caught Artemis' attention. Through years of training, hearing had become one of her most prized assets. Artemis quickly shot up from her bed and got up to the door.

She creaked her bedroom door open and stepped out into the hallway in nothing but her short shorts and tank top. As quietly as possible, she tip toed to the end of the hallway until she reached the front of her apartment.

There, sitting at her kitchen table with dark jeans, a white t-shirt and sunglasses, was none other than the very same man she had remained close friends with for all these years.

"Dick!" She gasped in relief, placing a hand to her chest. "You can't just sneak into my house whenever you feel like it. I thought you were a serious threat for a second there." Artemis leaned against a nearby wall and crossed her arms over her breasts. "What can I help you with tonight?"

Removing his glasses, he revealed his baby blue eyes. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night. But I have some news I feel you deserve to know. A friend from your past has been watching you, Artemis."

This information caught her attention. Her back straightened out as she took a step towards him. "What are you talking about?"

"An ex boyfriend of yours, actually."

There was only two men in the entire universe that Artemis would consider an "ex-boyfriend." And one was dead. So instantly, she knew exactly who Dick was talking about.

Roy Harper. He may not have been her first love, but at one point in time she had considered him to be her true love. Shortly after Wally died, Artemis found herself depressed. She had given up on love.

That is until Roy decided to make it his mission to make sure that she didn't do anything drastic. He practically stalked her for months on end, until finally she accepted his friendship.

The more and more they spent time together, the less she started to hate Red Arrow and the more she began to like Roy Harper. The physical attraction had always been there, but before she had never liked his personality. At least, before she got to know the real Roy.

They may have only dated for a year and a half, but that year and a half was the best and worst times of her life. Her relationship with Roy was like a roller coaster.

When they were happy, nothing could stand between their love for each other. They admired one another, due to their similar struggles in life and the fact that those struggle only made them stronger.

But at the same token, they were both stubborn as hell. When they argued, it was a screaming match. They wouldn't speak for days until one of them caved and then they would have amazing makeup sex. Yes, Artemis had to admit that although they didn't always see eye to eye, they had mind-blowing, hot sex.

She had been in love with him. Hell, she was still in love with him. He was the very reason she was still single. Every man she tried to go out with she would compare to Roy. Only, there was no comparison. No one understood her as well as he did. Not her friends, not her family. Only Roy.

She may still be in love with him, but at the same time she hated him. Hated him for betraying her. For hurting her. Dragging her heart through the mud for all their friends to see.

"I thought he was in New York." Her body language instantly stiffened.

"He's back in Star City. For what? No one knows. I've been following him ever since I learned he was back in town and he lead me to you."

Artemis sighed deeply through her nose. The last thing she wanted was to see him again. Not after all this time. "I can't believe he's here. And what the hell could he possibly want from me?!"

Dick pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe he wants to apologize?"

She burst into bitter laughter. "Apologize?! After all these years? I highly doubt that."

"I'm guessing you wouldn't accept an apology from him." He said softly.

"Are you kidding me?" Her dark eyes widened. "I can't even look at him."

It was Dick's turn to sigh deeply. He got up from the table and approached Artemis. Timidly, he rested his hand on top of her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The look on his face could only be described as sympathetic.

"Look, you're bound to run into each other eventually with Oliver and Dinah's wedding coming up. The most adult thing to do would be to forgive him. Or at least tell him you'll forgive him so that the two of you can be civil."

Artemis glanced down at the floor as she took in Dick's words. He always knew what to say. "I can't forgive him. But I can be civil. At least for Dinah and Ollie."

Dick's signature grin spread on his lips. "That's my girl. Now I should go. Don't want Donna to start a search party."

The two close friends shared a laugh.

Before Dick reached for the door handle, Artemis called out to him.

"Hey, Nightwing?"

He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking after me." She meant it from the bottom of her heart. He was the brother she could never have.

He smiled at her. A warm, genuine smile. "Anything for you, Artemis."

The house was now completely silent. Despite Artemis' padding feet against the hardwood floor as she marched back to her bedroom for some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an abundance of thunder and lightning to be seen her heard throughout Star City. A severe thunderstorm had knocked out power lines and electricity left and right.

It wasn't until after Artemis had gotten back from the gym that she noticed just how bad the storm was. Her lack of electricity and light was proof enough.

Clad in nothing but her favorite jersey and a pair of house slippers, she began to run around her apartment and light candles anywhere she could reach. Snickering to herself, she bet that Oliver, Dinah, Dick, Donna, Zatanna, Bart, Tim, nor Cassie had any of the issues she was currently undergoing.

She bet they all had some secretly lair or back up electricity to solve their problems. But no, not Artemis who had chosen to live life as a normal human instead of a crime fighter. She was quickly learning that being normal had its quirks and its disadvantages.

Artemis made herself useful by collecting all of her clothes from the dryer and setting them into a nearby laundry basket. She picked up the basket and began walking towards her the living room when her phone rang.

Picking up her cellphone, she glanced at the time and instantly knew who was calling. The only person who called her everyday at the exact same time. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie. How are you doing over there? Is the storm as awful as they say it is on the news?"

"It's not that bad, Mom." She lied.

"Oh, none sense! I can hear how bad it sounds through the phone! Now I want you to be very careful a-"

She quickly interrupted her mother, "I think I'll survive."

"Did you work at the hospital today?"

Artemis finally made it to the living room where she set the basket of clothes down and began folding. "No. I had the day off."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Mom, you ask me the same questions everyday. I'm fine. No one has threatened me recently. Yes, I took my vitamins. Yes, I fed the dog. And no, I will not go on a date with that guy from Chicago you've been desperately trying to pair me up with."

"But Artemis! He's awfully handsome. He has a beautiful smile and a degree in criminal justice! He's perfect for you."

Artemis rolled her eyes. She was getting bored quickly with this conversation. "You think he's so "handsome" Mom, why don't you date him?"

"Oh, please! He's way too young for me. Besides, I want some grand babies!"

Artemis seethed and was currently thankful her mother couldn't see her death glare through the phone. "You already have a grandchild. Or need I remind you?"

"Artemis," her Mom sighed on the other end of the line, "You don't have to t-"

"Just stop, Mom. I've got to go, okay? Talk to you later." Before her mother could respond, she hung up the phone and threw it in one of the couch cushions.

The thought of her niece brought up emotions that Artemis thought she had suppressed long ago. Before letting her mind drift to the familiar road, she decided she was better off trying to get some sleep.

She got off the couch and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair. Artemis began to walk down the hallway and toward her bedroom. Opening the bedroom door, she quietly closed the door behind her and flicked on the light.

The tall, familiar figure standing in the corner was the last person she expected to see. In fact, he was the last person she wanted to see.

Quickly, Artemis' body tensed to considerable measures. She squared her shoulders and felt her breath leave her chest almost instantly upon settling her eyes on his bright blue orbs.

"How did you get in my apartment?"

Roy decided to ignore her question. "We need to talk."

The bitter laughter which escaped her pulled at something in Roy's chest. "There's absolutely nothing to discuss. You've said everything you could possibly say to me."

He took a few measured steps toward her and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I've said what I have to say."

"Well say it. And when you're done, I want you to leave, Roy, leave and never come back. Do you understand?"

He looked down briefly and when he looked up again he nodded in understanding. "I..." He cleared his throat. "I want you to forgive me, Artemis."

If there was anything within her reach she would've thrown something at him. "I can barely even look at you." He was just as devilishly handsome and confident as the Roy she had known before. And she hated him for it.

He took two steps toward her. "What I did is not easily forgiven, I admit." He stood up straight. "All I'm asking is that you try."

She shook her head sadly. "After all you've done to me and now you want me to blink my eyes and forgive you?" Her teeth grit together. "You've got some real nerve."

"Artemis, please..." He stepped closer until she was trapped. Her back was against the wall and if she took one step forward, they would be touching. "I've given you years to heal. You can't treat me this way forever."

"Roy, you slept with my sister! My own flesh and blood. That could have been forgiven but it didn't just stop there. You have a child with her."

"It was a drunken mistake. I didn't know what I was doing and Jad-"

Artemis shot daggers beneath her dark eyes. "Don't you ever speak that name in my presence again."

Roy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he spoke. "She meant nothing to me. Means nothing. I love you. I've always loved you."

"Don't you dare say you love me." Artemis couldn't hold in her suppressed emotions any longer. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and threatening to spill.

"But I do." His hand reached for her cheek but she swatted his hand away. "Artemis, I can't go any longer without holding you, touching you, smelling you, talking to you..." He braced his hands on the door with her head in between his arms. He caged her in and rested his forehead against hers. "I need you, Artemis."

Her hands were a sweaty mess at her sides. She looked up at Roy, really looked at him for the first time that night. The sight of those familiar blue eyes brought back years of memories. All of the pain, regret, and loss came flooding back to her in waves.

"What made her so much more deserving of a child than me?" She couldn't stop the tears streaming out of her cheeks if she tried. "Of all people, she got to give birth to a healthy child. Was I not good enough?" The tears kept falling drastically. "What did I do wrong?"

Roy couldn't handle her suffering right there in front of him. He could only imagine the pain she had gone through the following years. Then again, he did know. He always had someone to fill him in on what she was up to. He know he didn't deserve to know how she'd been, but he needed to know that she was okay.

The reason Roy came to her wasn't to make her cry. He came to make things better between them. The least he wanted was a friendship from her. Though deep down he knew he didn't deserve that either. Once again she was standing in front of him full of tears and he only wanted to take away her pain.

Roy separated the remaining distance between them and waisted no time in taking her lithe frame into his arms. Artemis was reluctant, but she allowed him to comfort her. She cuffed the fabric of his shirt in her fists as the pain from long ago came rushing back to her.

"Shh," he stroked her hair gently. To have Artemis in his arms again was enough to make his heart race. "Artemis, it's okay." He soothed her gently.

"It's not okay," she sobbed, "My baby is dead, Roy. I never even got the chance to hold him..." Her cheeks and chin were soaked with tears.

"Our baby." He corrected softly. "I lost him too, you know?"

Her grip on his shirt tightened as she hid her face in his broad chest. "It's not fair." She cried.

Roy's hand rubbed her back gently and he held her tighter against him. Not only did Artemis miscarry his baby, then he went and had a child with her own sister. He had a feeling that she blamed him for the death of their unborn child. Sometimes he felt the same way.


End file.
